This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to imager packages.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals. Image sensors are sometimes designed to provide images to electronic devices using a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format.
Imagers are typically implemented on an integrated circuit die. With ever-increasing imager complexity to satisfy consumer demands, the integrated circuit dies have correspondingly increased in die size. It can be challenging for conventional imagers implemented on integrated circuit dies to satisfy imaging performance requirements while maintaining compact dimensions for use in modern electronic devices.